


Covert

by Tirainy



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Friendships, Fluff, One Shot, Unspecified Setting, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirainy/pseuds/Tirainy
Summary: In which Shadow insults Sonic's performance.





	Covert

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Sorry I just couldn't resist using this summary. XD
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.

Sonic throws an arm around Shadow's shoulders, pulling the other closer. "So, how do you like your birthday party, Shad?"

Shadow gives a pointed glance to Sonic's hand on his shoulder but does not make a move to dislodge it like he'd used to do in the early days of their friendship. He lets it rest there, accepting the little show of affection Sonic likes to constantly shower his friends with.

Though crimson eyes turn to him for the briefest of moments before Shadow turns their gaze back to the other guests and asks, "Do you always half-ass stuff like this?"

Sonic blinks owlishly at the remark. "...Pardon?"

The red eyes turn back to him, a hint of a smile tugging at Shadow's lips. "_Hugging_, hedgehog—Well, if this sorry excuse of an attempt can count as _that_."

"Hugging?" Sonic is surprised but only for a moment before he realizes what exactly is the agent doing. After that, he just feels amused and thus lets a small smile of his own show. "Oh, I'm just holding back, you know. _Or_ else I might end up melting our_ ice queen_ with those warm hugs of mine," he return in jest, not able to keep from poking at least a bit of fun at the other's continued unwillingness to voice his feelings in a normal manner.

Then again, it probably wouldn't be so much _fun_ if Shadow did. "Try me," is just returned back and, oh, Sonic can't just pass up a challenge like that,_ right_?

"You asked for it," Sonic warns before throwing even his other arm around Shadow with a laugh and holding on with just a little bit more force than necessary. "No complaints if no-one else's hugs ever measure up."

Sonic doesn't need to see the other's face to know Shadow's rolling his eyes. "Egoist," the agent mutters, but there's fondness to it, which is then reinforced when the striped arms curl around him in return and squeeze gently instead of trying to squash him in retaliation.

Sonic lets his arms relax a little to make the hug actually comfortable. "Cuddle-hog," he throws back with a grin.


End file.
